With smart devices become increasingly versatile, smart devices tend to have increasingly larger screens, in order to achieve more functions and better display effects. However, for a user accustomed to single-hand operations, it is a challenge performing a single-hand operation on a full screen of a large-screen smart device.
In order to facilitate the user to perform single-hand operation on a large-screen smart device, a smart device is generally provided with a single-hand operation mode. Upon receiving an instruction for calling the single-hand operation mode, the smart device zooms out contents displayed on the full screen and displays them in a predetermined fixed region that is smaller than the full screen of the smart device, so that the user can operate with a single hand on the contents into the predetermined fixed region.